Not a Little Girl Anymore
by Sisren
Summary: Ginny's all grown up! Or so she thinks until she tries to prove it and Draco Malfoy takes over.
1. Not a little girl

disclaimer: Unfortuanately I do not own any of JK Rowling's Characters, so if you

recognize some one, they aren't mine... ..sniffs..

Ginny Weasley was sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express

when Draco Malfoy found her. He hadn't been looking for her, her hadn't even remembered

who she was until he say down across from her. He remembered that this was the girl his

father had given Riddle's Diary to. But, now his father was no more, as he was locked up

in Azkaban. She hadn't taken notice to the boy who had settled into her compartment until the

train lurched forward and she landed on him after being thrown into the air.

"tuttuttut Now, now Weasley, if you wanted me that bad you should have just said

something." Draco said with a trademark smirk.

Ginny pushed herself off of him and sat back in her seat with a tinge of pink in her

cheeks. He almost laughed at her innocence. She went back to reading her book and pretended

he wasn't there. The train started again and Draco stared out the window. Fifteen minuts

later, the dream team came in. Ron looked extremely pissed and almost shouted, "Ginny,

what the hell are you doing in the same compartment as fucking death eater Malfoy?"

Draco stood up abruptly and punched Ron in the nose. Ron looked shocked.

"I'm not my father Weasley, don't confuse me with him. And as to what I'm doing in here

with your sister, well we decided to fuck each other's brains out, make plans for Saturday night

shag sessions and then decided to look innocent for when you came in."

Ron started to roll up his sleeves to fight Draco when Ginny stood up too.

"Ron, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself."

Ron looked at her, shook his head and went to fight Draco. Ginny stepped infront of him

and kissed Draco on the lips. Then she looked at Ron.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm growing up. Get over it, I can take care of myself."

The dream team looked on in horror as Draco smirked at them and wrapped his arms around

Ginny. Ginny was secretly feeling like running away, but she had to prove her point somehow.

The dream team left and she pulled herself away from Malfoy and sat down. He sat down

on the otherside like nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that..." Ginny muttered, "They just don't understand that I'm not eleven anymore."

Draco smirked at her again, walked over to her, kissed her and left. She shuddered at his

touch but wondered why he had left. Shaking it off she changed into her Hogwarts robes.

This was going to be a long year.

As they sat down for the feast, the dream team made a point to sit as far away from Ginny 

as they could. She didn't mind though. She sat with Colin Creevy and his brother. It was a pity

that Colin was gay, Ginny thought. It would be nice to pull him away from Harry long enough

to convince him to kiss her. The first years were sorted and they all ate. Ginny and the other

new prefect, Dave Doyle (AN: Laughing-Couldn't think of a name, sorry) told every one the

password and went off to the common room. Draco Malfoy, secretly snuck off after her and

pulled her aside.

She gasped when she realized who had grabbed her arm, but her gasp was cut short

by Draco's mouth covering hers. She was surprised at first, but quickly gave into

the melting kiss. She closed her eyes and used every ounce of will power she had

not to moan. She was just about to open her mouth when he pulled away.

"Well, Miss All Grown Up. That's how you kiss a Malfoy offguard." He walked

away, leaving her to ponder about what he just did.


	2. Starting to change

Disclaimer: Still own nothing cept Dave Doyle so far.. o, and a bit of the plot is mine,  
if any one else has done it sorry.

Ginny sat at the breakfast table with the Creeveys again. She could feel Draco's eyes

burning a hole in her and couldn't look him in the eye. Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle,

letting his imagination take over as he undressed the youngest Weasley with is mind.

He liked what he imagined and decided he wanted more. This girl would be his

newest conquest, whether she liked it or not.

He watched her get up from the table, politely excusing herself to the Creevy boys.

She didn't need to excuse herself, she was better than that. Damned mudbloods didn't

deserve respect. He stood up abruptly and followed her out. She had just stepped outside

to go to Herbology when he pushed her into the wall. She didn't have time to gasp before

his mouth covered hers. She tried to resist the kiss, but found herself giving in to his

melting kiss.

He bit her bottom lip, making her whimper in pain. He pushed himself as close

to her body as he could be, and felt her heart beating so fast he thought it would fly out

of her chest. She kissed him back with such a force that he was almost in a daze. Then he

pulled away, leaving her gasping for air.

"Tonight, Weaskey, I will find you. You will learn what not being a little girl anymore

is all about"

He nipped her neck, knowing it would leave a mark, and went back into the castle,

heading for potions. Ginny's heart was still throbbing and she could feel her breathing

harder than it had ever been. Maybe being "grown up" wasn't what she was expecting it to be.

-

-

Draco caught Ginny as she was heading off to her common room after dinner. She

was surprised and glad that he hadn't forgotten about her. She followed him to

a room not too far away from her common room, hidden behind a portrait. It was

sinister looking, and made Ginny shiver when she walked in. Draco laughed at her, at

how innocent she was.

"Well, Weasley, tell me your full name." He demanded at first.

"Janette Anne Rose Weasley." she stated as if it was all she ever said.

"Where the hell does the Ginny come from that?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Ron couldn't say Janette as a baby so he called me 'Gin' and it sort of stuck.

Draco nodded and walked up to her. He tilted her chin up and looked strait into

her eyes, which made her shiver. He liked that she shivered at his touch, it would make

things funner that way.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him.

"I want to teach you how to grow up, because if you're going to use me to prove it,

you need to do it propperly, Janette."

She was overcome with cold as he called her by her name. He pushed her down,

onto a couch, and jumped ontop of her. She felt herself breath in despite herself, and

she new she was overcome with lust.

"You can't be the same little girl anymore if you want to be with me. You're going to

change a lot. You're going to be ready to come home with me at Christmas and meet

my parents. They won't recognize you're a Weasley by your attitude."

By this time, Ginny was regretting "growing up," it was only going to make things too

complicated. She could feel Draco's hands sliding up her shirt as he started to place

kisses all over her. She wasn't going to fight. She was going to do this, do him.

He pulled her shirt off and then almost ripped her pants off. He laughed at her when

she subconsciously moved her arm across her chest. He threw his shirt off, then slid his

pants down. They were in their underwear now, and Ginny felt it her place to fix that.

She unclasped her bra, removed it, then slid her panties off. She removed Draco's

boxers, making sure she touched him everywhere in that area before coming back up.

He layed ontop of her, kissing her for a moment, then he thrust himself inside her

with force she hadn't imagined.

"I want you to change, you won't be so friendly with the little mudbloods anymore,

you won't be innocent." He pulled himself out and started to put his clothes back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said, and left her naked and alone.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking herself back and forth. She

had just lost her virginity and innocence to her families worst enemy. What could it hurt

to do as he wanted and change?

-

-

Ginny walked into the common room later, fully clothed, and went to go to her dorm.

"Where ya been, Gin?" Hermione asked her.

This was her first chance to change. She took in a deep breath and looked at Hermione

with disgust. "Well now, mudblood, that's not any of your business, is it?"

With that Ginny went up to her dorm, leaving Hermione with tears in her eyes.


	3. Explanations and Lucius

Disclaimer: Still ain't mine... sniffles...

OK, I won't be able to update until after June 27th, so I'm gonna apologize now.  
I'll be in Washington with no access to the internet (but plenty of yelling Marines)  
so I'll update as soon as I get back.

Ok, the first part of this is to answer some questions I had about how Draco and Ginny  
feel about eachother. I hope this answers the questions. In this chapter I will have Lucius

Malfoy in there, even though he's off in Azkaban according to the book, but I'm gonna

pretend not, kay? Thank you to my reviewers,  
I really enjoy reading your point of views!   
Luv ya,  
Luv,  
Draco'sGirl88

-

-

Ginny walked into her dormitory and flopped on her bed, closing off all views of her.

She needed to think. After all, she barely new Draco and already she was being his little

play toy, and calling her friends filthy names. She sighed. Draco was taking over her

whether she had wanted him to or not. She did want to change, she was tired of being

the little girl every one saw, tired of being every one's little sister. Draco was helping

her to become different, helping her to be more of a stand out teenager, just like

her brother, Harry and Hermione.

Maybe this was for the better, she thought, maybe I just need some one to set the

example I need. But is Draco Malfoy really the person I need? No doubt he's hot

as hell, and he's the Howart's resident Sex God. He's the one half the girls in the

school want to fuck their brains out. Her best friends were all obsessed with

Harry, though, and she used to be too. But Harry wasn't worth it anymore. Draco

was.

-

-

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle. They kept laughing

at the stupidest things and then they ran off to snog, and perhaps shag, some slutty girls

-cough-pansy-cough-. He hadn't meant to do what he had done with the Weasley. Janette

was a pretty good looking girl, but she wasn't really his type. Of course, most

Gryfindors weren't. He did mean what he said about changing her, though, and now

he would take her home so he could see what changes he's brought about on her.

He didn't really care for her. He just wanted a new sex kitten, one that he could

train and not have her sleeping with all his friends (once again: -cough-pansy-cough-).

But there was something about her that he was interested in. He just hoped that it would

stay there when he had finished training her to be his sex toy.

-

-

Ginny was waiting for Draco next to the forest later that week. That had been their

designated meeting spot for the week. She had really changed to make him happy, and

it was working. She wasn't too fond of calling her friends mudbloods, but she was really

starting to care for Draco. She didn't know why, but there was something about

him she enjoyed. This was all just a game to him, but she didn't care. It was making her

grow up.

"Hello Janette," he whispered while wrapping his arms around her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his lips covering hers. She was used to this by now

and was wondering if he truly enjoyed it or if he was just doing it to spite everybody he

knew. She looked up at him, wondering whether or not he knew about her changes, which

he probably did. He had so many sources.

"I've been changing for you, Draco." she muttered inbetween kisses, "I've changed so

very much for you."

"I know, " he said as his hands found inside her shirt, "you're good at it too."

That was all he said as he took her again.

-

-

She knew it was his way of relieving things, fucking her that is, but she didn't want it

much more. He had her every night that week, and by then her pussy was starting to

feel sore. Especially since he went hard and fast. She didn't want to speak up, she was

scared of him, but she wanted to stop it. He had walked her to the Entrance Hall and

was about to leave when she spoke up.

"Draco, will you answer me something?" he nodded. "Do you actually want to

take me home, or am I just another conquest? Or a dare perhaps? Maybe a bet?"

He looked at her with contempt. "I don't do that sort of thing. Conquests, dares

and bets? What do you think I am? I have a reason for everything, you may not see it

at the moment, but you'll see it later." He kissed her. "Good-bye, Janette."

She stood there, on the steps still, and cried.

-

-

Ginny sat at the forest the next day, waiting for her lover to come out. She had decided

to call him a lover, because she didn't know what else to think. He had taken her, and would

continue to as long as he could, but she wasn't sure what feelings were left. He did say he

had a reason, but he hadn't told her yet. She stopped pondering as some one snuck up

behind her.

"Hello Draco." She said with an air of confidence.

"I'm not Draco..." a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder. "I'm from

him though."

She looked around into the eyes of Blaise Zabini. (AN: Can't member if that

last name is right. sorry if it isn't.) He caught her off guard and she fell back, only to be

caught by him.

"He can't come tonight. His father is calling on him. He isn't readt for you to come

meet Lucius yet, so you are to go back to your common room until tomorrow, is that

understood?"

She nodded and he left.

-

-

"Ginny!" Ron shouted as she walked into the common room. "You wanna come with

us to Hogsmead next week?"

It figured, she thought. When she tried something new, something she liked and was

excited about, he had to try to butt in. But then again, that was his job.

"No, Ron. Why would I want to hang out with you, the boy who lived and the mudblood?"

The whole common room went silent. No Gryfindor had dared to call a muggle born

a mudblood before. Especially not Hermione Granger. First years ran to their dormitories,

second and third years eased away unnoticed, but every one else watched.

"Ok, that's it Ginny. You cannot go hanging around with that Malfoy anymore,

you've changed too much. I don't want to see you with him again!"

"Well its too bad I'm fucking him every night, now isn't it?" she hollered at the

top of her lungs. Now the fourth years went to their dorms, knowing that it wasn't

their place to watch it.

Ron stormed out of the common room to find Draco, Harry and Hermione followed.

-

-

Draco was talking with Lucius in the Great Hall. Lucius was just about to leave,

but wished his son to accompany him to the door, when the Dream Team rushed in.

Draco hoped they hadn't come to harrass him about Janette, his father wasn't ready to

know about her yet, but his hopes were crashed by Ron's first sentence.

"Malfoy why the hell are you fucking my sister?"

Draco shuddered with fear as his father rose.

"Draco, would you mind explaining to me why this piece of filth thinks you are

having sexual relations with his piece of trash sister?"

Draco took a deep breath as he prepared to tell his father the truth. "Because, father,

I am."

-

-

hehehe.. cliffy! Guess you'll all have to wait until I'm back from Leadership Academy

to read the rest!!! Hahaha! I am evil!!!!!!!


	4. Reactions, Acceptance and a funeral?

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. All belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Hey guys I'm back! I decided I needed to update this to make you all happy. I have to say  
thank you to my loyal fans -bows down- Couldn't do it without you all! OK, now, some  
one mentioned to me something about Virginia being Ginny's real name. Now, I'm   
gonna make this clear to you all why I do this-  
Ginny is boring,   
its used all the time. Virginia is the second most popular. I usually use Virginia, but I   
decided to do a change. I really hope you don't mind, after all it is my story and my   
creative intuition. I like to variate things. If you do mind, oh well, I like it. Well, with   
out further adue (spelling? who knows, certainly not me), on with the story!  
-Draco'sGirl88

_Draco was talking with Lucius in the Great Hall. Lucius was just about to leave,_

_but wished his son to accompany him to the door, when the Dream Team rushed in._

_Draco hoped they hadn't come to harrass him about Janette, his father wasn't ready to_

_know about her yet, but his hopes were crashed by Ron's first sentence._

_ "Malfoy why the hell are you fucking my sister?"_

_ Draco shuddered with fear as his father rose._

_ "Draco, would you mind explaining to me why this piece of filth thinks you are_

_having sexual relations with his piece of trash sister?"_

_ Draco took a deep breath as he prepared to tell his father the truth. "Because, father,_

_I am."  
  
__-_

_-_

Lucius stared at his son in disbelief. Draco almost choked on the lump in his throat

as he started to explain.

"Father- Janette isn't like the rest of them. She sees mudbloods as mudbloods and

truly hates Potter. I know she'd be glad to loose the disgraceful Weasley name in

a second and is planning on changing her name when she is eighteen."

Lucius' expression changed from disbelief to disgust. He usually made all the decisions

in his son's life. He expected better of Draco. But this was Draco's chance to realise

what being a Malfoy was all about. He'd make a mistake and then come back, be

punished and understand why the Weasley girl wasn't worth his time. Draco did need an

oppurtunity to make a decision without his father. Lucius sighed.

"Very well son. I will see you at the Manor for Christmas. Good bye." And with that,

Lucius left.

-

Ron and Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy left. They thought for sure he would have

made a huge deal out of the accusation. They looked back at Draco just as he walked

over in their direction.

"Listen you idiots, Janette's old enough to make her own decisions. You need to back

off and let her lead her own life. If she chooses me over you, then too bad for you, I know

what I have, I won't leave her behind like Potter did."

Harry was extremely pissed off at the last statement and jumped on Draco. He started to

hit him as fast and hard as he could (A/N: Does that sound wrong to any one else? Oh well

I probably just have a sick mind and need to put some smut in here...). Draco started to fight

back and punched Harry in the nose first, then in the stomach/rib cage area repeatedly. Ginny

rushed in in the middle of the fight crying. She pulled Harry off of her lover and dropped to

Draco's side.

"Is this how it's gonna be, Gin?" Ron asked in a dangerously low voice, "Are you gonna

leave everything you are, everything you've known for this piece of shit, spoiled, asshole,

rich boy?" Ginny nodded and Ron shook his head in disgust. "C'mon Harry, let's go."

Ginny watched her brother and Harry leave and turned her attention to Draco. He had a

bloody nose and a few bruises. She waved her wand and fixed all the little wounds he had.

She blinked away a tear in her eye and leaned down to kiss him. This was turning out to

be even more difficult as the time went by.

-

-

September went by quickly, surprisingly, with the Dream Team and all of Gryffindor

avoiding her. Ginny spent most of her time in the library or with Draco. She made

friends with almost all the Slytherins and ate at the Slytherin table for meals. She even

began to pass potions. But there was always something on her mind, and she was near

always wondering about how Draco really felt for her. Not much had changed with them,

except that they acted as a couple in public, but he hadn't come out and said anything about

how e felt about her. She couldn't really expect anything after a month though, could she?

She was sitting in the library doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework

when Draco walked in. He spotted her and sauntered over to where she was sitting.

She felt his arms wrap around her as he whispered in her ear the answer to her last

question. She wrote it down and turned around to kiss him.

"Pick up your things Janette. I want you to come with me."

She packed her bag adn he extended his hand for her to take and she followed him out

of the library. They went down the corridor to the Gryfindor common room and stopped

short a few pictures. She looked at him inquisitively and realised that this was the where

the entrance to the room her first took her in was. He had stopped taking her every

single day and reduced it to twice a week, but it was always in his common room,

so coming back to this place was a surprise. He led her in and they sat down on a couch.

"Janette... I want you to come with me to the Manor before Christmas. My

grandfather recently passed away and I'd like to have you accompany me to his funeral."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She had thought that

Draco would have had something more serious to say than that and was relieved that

he only asked her to go to a funeral. She nodded her head adn he kissed her. He told her

when she'd have to meet him with her bags packed and then they were quiet. She got up

and sat on his lap.

He kissed her softly at first, then rougher and then he took her, letting all his

frustrations and pain out into her.


	5. Letters and Love

So Sorry I haven't undated recently. I'm in an NJROTC class, and I'm the Commanding Chief,

so I'm always there on the drop of a pin, leaving very little time for my personal life. I hope

you like this!

_"Janette... I want you to come with me to the Manor before Christmas. My_

_grandfather recently passed away and I'd like to have you accompany me to his funeral."_

_ Ginny let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She had thought that_

_Draco would have had something more serious to say than that and was relieved that_

_he only asked her to go to a funeral. She nodded her head adn he kissed her. He told her_

_when she'd have to meet him with her bags packed and then they were quiet. She got up_

_and sat on his lap._

_ He kissed her softly at first, then rougher and then he took her, letting all his_

_frustrations and pain out into her._

-

-

Ginny woke to find Draco lying next to her. He was sleeping peacefully and looked like

an angel. She couldn't help but reach out and stroak his face then run her fingers through

his hair. He never let her do that so she felt compelled to.

"Mmm.. Janette I love your fingers in my hair."

Ginny jumped so high when she landed back on the bed he got thrown up a bit too. She

smiled and kissed him softly. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him,

kissing ever exposed piece of flesh that she had. He smelt the sweet scent of her hair, the simple

smell of apple cinamin, and felt ta warm sense of comfort run through his body. He sat up and

started to put his clothes on again, leaving Ginny all too disappointed.

"Why are you getting dressed, my sweet love?"

He looked up at her while still buttoning his shirt. "We're going to be late to classes."

Ginny looked at the clock and realized he was right. She grabbed all her clothing and put it

on in a frenzy. When they were both dressed, they walked out and he kissed her, then they ran

to classes.

-

-

Ginny sat in a tree on the edge of the forbidden forest reading a letter her mother sent her.

She'd read it ovre and over again but still couldn't fully comprehend it all though she

understood what was happening.

_"Ginny,_

_ We all love you and want you to be safe, but you cannot associate with that Malfoy boy._

_Don't you know any better? His father was the one who gave you that horrid diary in_

_your first year. You'd think that you'd have some common sense now, wouldn't you?_

_ We all want you to leave Malfoy alone. If you don't you won't be welcome back_

_to the Burrow ever again. And God help you that you don't get pregnant wiht that monster's_

_child._

_ Love,_

_ Mum"_

Ginny let a silent tear slide down her cheek. They didn't understand him, they didn't even

try to give him a chance. He wasn't his father, but no one could see that, no one except her.

All her friends had abandoned her, then her brother, Harry and Hermione, and now her mother.

Didn't anybody in the world realise that she was happy with him? No they didn't. And they

wouldn't care if they did.

She took out her wand and set the letter on fire. Then she got up, and jumped into the

lake. She swam all the way across and back twice, played with the Giant Squid and even

spoke with a mermaid. Finally, she rested on the side of the lake crying. No one understood

her but him, but nobody wanted him there.

-

-

Draco sat in the library doing his potions homework when he got the letter. It wasn't that he

was surprised when he got it, but he did feel something he didn't expect when he read it: guilt.

He read it over and over again, thinking of what his father had done to her and what he had

done to her family in the past, and he honestly felt guilty.

"_Draco Malfoy,_

_ Stay away from my daughter. I don't know what you're trying to pull but I will not allow it._

_She isn't there for your amusement, she isn't there for you to hurt, you've done enough of_

_that in the past, don't you say? Your FATHER is the reason she went through hell and_

_back. Do you know what it's like to be possesed by He-who-must-not-be-named? She does._

_ Leave her alone, Draco Malfoy, I'm warning you. If you don't, she'll truly regret it,_

_and she'll make you regret it too._

_ Molly Weasley"_

They didn't know what she wanted. They didn't know what he wanted. All they knew is that

he and Janette were together and they didn't like it. They didn't realise that for the first time

Draco was truly happy. They didn't realise that Janette liked to be held close like he held her

and she loved to feel him close to her. They didn't know and they didn't care.

-

-

Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table reading the two letters she had recieved responding

to her letters. She had expected her daughter to write back, but not Malfoy too. She reread them.

_"Mum,_

_ If I'm not welcome home because I'm with some one who truly makes me happy then oh well._

_Draco is not his father, he never will be. He wasn't the one who gave me Riddle's diary_

_and hurt me in my first year. Draco didn't even know. I'm happy with him and I'm going _

_with him to his grandfather's funeral in two days and I will be at his manor for Christmas._

_ If you don't like it, tough. I'm happy._

_ Bye,_

_ Ginny"_

_"Mrs. Weasley,_

_ I don't think it's your place to tell me to stay away from your daughter. She's old enough_

_to make her own decisions, don't you think? I do. She's happy, I know she is because I take_

_the time to look into her eyes, see what she's feeling and talk to her about it. Why don't you_

_try that next time you see her? You might learn something. I'm not going to leave her just_

_because you said to, that's her choice. If she wants to she can, but no one is forcing either_

_of us. Now good-bye._

_ Draco Malfoy"_

Molly felt unerved at the sense of how the Malfoy boy felt he knew Ginny better than she. It

wasn't right, but it was probably true.

-

-

Ginny finished packing for the funeral. She'd carefully avoided Draco since she got that letter,

knowing he'd get one too, and she was too embarrassed to confront him. But she couldn't avoid

it any longer, she'd made a promise. She grabbed her bags, then realised she could carry them

by magic, and did so. Ginny walked to the Entrance Hall where she met Draco. He kissed

her sofly, and grabbed her hand.

"We're taking the Knight Bus," he said, "It's on me."

She followed him to Hogsmead, where they called the Knight Bus. She's never ridden it

before, and as soon as the bus started she wished she hadn't this time either. They went up to

the top level and Draco plopped down on a bed. Ginny tentively sat on hers, waiting for him to

say something about the letter.

"You're mom sent me a letter. Told me to leave you alone." Ginny cringed. "I hope you don't

mind; I told her to fuck off it was your decision."

Ginny smiled and practically jumped on him, throwing her arms around him.

"I did the same thing. Oh Draco, you make me so happy. I know I shouldn't say this,

not now especially, but I think I love you!"

Ginny clasped her hands over her mouth as she realised what she said. Draco just smiled

at her and kissed her.

"I wish I could say the same, but I don't know what love is."

Ginny stared at him in diebelief. "You don't know what love is?" He shook his head. She

wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "Love is the most beautiful thing in

the world. Love is the feeling you get when you care about some one so much your heart feels

like its goign to explode. Its when you can't bear to see the person sad because it hurts

you to see them like that. Its when you'd rather die than live with out that person you love."

Draco looked at her, surprise clearly visable in his eyes. "And you feel all that for me?"

Ginny nodded. "All that and more."

He pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair. He thought about everything she had

said, what she told him of love and how she felt. It was getting late, but he wouldn't let go of

her. Finally, when she was pretty much asleep, he whispered, "I think I love you too..."


End file.
